Getting ready for the holidays!
by LovinShadowtheHedgehog
Summary: This is very Funny! i guarantee you it will be! Shadow,sonic,AJnwelle,Dragon,Vegeta,Goku,Omochao,Amy are in it. they are getting ready for the holidays! can they make it in time? weird things have been going on latle missing wir milk how about urges? he h


Chapter1: Getting ready for the Holidays!

Charaters:

Amy

Sonic

Shadow

Janelle (Black Hedgehog Brown strakes)

Dragon (an Orange girl echidna)

Hiei (yu yu hakusho)

Goku

Vegeta

And the bugging ass freak, Omochao

Author: ohh, the holidays, Christmas is almost coming. Presents, decorations, candy-

Gokou: And SEX!

Author: Uhh no Goku, but if you say so, I guess ok?

Goku: (Yells at Vegeta) Hey Vegeta! I want to give you a SURPRISE!

**~Goku Runs towards somewhere to his Living room~**

Amy: Ahh, I love Christmas! ^0^

Dragon: Presents, Candy, Fun-

Goku: AND SEX!

Sonic: Uh Sex? Goku, you need help…

Janelle: Christmas ROCKS!

Sonic: Okay that's true…

Hiei: Hn, Christmas as if I'm going to get anything…

Shadow: same here… 

Dragon: Don't worry you guys…. You'll get something! Like… like… applesauce?

Shadow/Hiei: As if Dragon! You think!

Goku: ::Looks through the piles of boxes all over his living room::

Vegeta: Kakorot, what are you doing? Finding you Protection?

Goku: I'm just finding something Vegeta…

Vegeta: what are you looking for??!!

Goku: I'm looking for-

Vegeta: well? What is it? Your book of Psychology? 

Goku: ::Continues looking through boxes::

Amy: I love Decorating! So pretty full!

Janelle: ::looks in the huge boxes::

Dragon: applesauce…

Sonic: Hey Shadow why the face? Its almost Christmas, aren't you happy about it?

Shadow: Hn, I hate the holidays…

Hiei: gee now that you mentioned it… I kinda thought of that too…

Janelle: Shadow, This is your first Christmas after you were found alive; after that life saving of hell at the ark!

Shadow: ::silence:: ----

Goku/Vegeta: ::Still looking through boxes::

Sonic: well, the Christmas tree is almost done, just need more decorations…

Vegeta: ::Still has his head in a box:: Add porn dolls!

Goku: gee, Vegeta ::Shrugs:: The more the merrier…

Vegeta: ::Sticks his head out of the box:: ::Blushes with embarrassment:: I was just JOKEING!

Hiei/Dragon: Oo …..

Amy: All I need is to put on the star! Anybody?

Shadow: ::Yawns:: Boooorrrrrrrriiiiingggg…

Dragon: I'll put on the star! Wait… I don't know I should put on the star cause I think I shouldn't put on the star… I'm confused..

Hiei: you just confused me… my eye hurts…

~* A light flashes in the room~* 

Dragon: AAAHHHHHH! I c the light! I'm dead! Wait GOD, can you order me a pizza from heaven! I.m hungry!

Hiei: Damn my eye hurts more now…

Sonic: Ahh (covers eyes) Damn it's bright!

Janelle: What the hell is this light flashing from?!

Shadow: how can hell have light if it's dark-

~* Flash ends~*

Everyone besides Goku and Vegeta: HUH?

Omochao: Hi! I'm Omochao, and I'm here to bug you until your hell here is unleashed!

Dragon: oh that's Janelle… her hell is always unleashed with Shadow… Wait that didn't sound right…

Janelle: ::Hits Dragon:: Shut your piehole!

Shadow/Hiei: oh Shit…

Sonic: ::Coughs::

Dragon: did you bring my pizza?

Amy: ::Ignores and just continues decorating around Goku's House::

Omochao: press A button to jump!

Janelle: Look, flying idiot of all bitches…

Shadow: YEA! Janelle you Bit-

Janelle: ::Hits Shadow::

Shadow: HEY! Why did you hit me?!

Janelle: CAUSE!

Shadow: WHY!

Janelle: CAUSE!

Hiei: not this again!

Dragon: I think I have an idea to solve this problem! To the bat mobile! I mean, to the place!

~* Dragon searches in some of the boxes~*

Omochao: I wonder what it is… (Pause)… I feel POINTY!

Shadow: you are the one who started! It! 

Janelle: NO! You DID! Wait, I did? NO, NO You did!

Shadow/Janelle: ::Evil Glare:: =_=*

* Vegeta and Goku Continue looking through the boxes, Dragon comes along to search for the problem solving thingy….*

Dragon: Hey guys do you know-

Goku: NO!

Dragon: but I haven't said-

Vegeta: SHUT UP!

***~Dragon Shrugs and looks in a big box full of stuff…~***

Dragon: FOUND IT!

Goku: WOW YOU DID!

Vegeta: What is it? Something Peachy?

Dragon: Oo" No…

Sonic: Guys can you just cut it out?! We have to get Busy!

Omochao: finally someone that understands me… ::sobs:: Sonic… Lets get jiggy! ^-^

Sonic: Oo! No! Not that kind of busy!

Omochao: I wanted it tonight! Wahhh!

Sonic: NO!

Omochao: I was talking about Jello, you know its all jiggled n stuff…

Sonic: but you said, "Sonic lets get jiggy"

Omochao: so that's the way you talk to your self in the mirror… I WANT MINI CAMERAS SO I CAN SEE WHAT SONIC DOES TO HIMSELF WHEN HE SAYS THAT "SONIC LETS GET JIGGY" PHRASE to HIMSELF ON THE MIRROR!

Sonic: Can you shut UP! You are getting to annoying, and you weren't Talking about jello at ALL!

Omochao: Press A button to Jump on the BED! To go faster simply Press the A button rapidly to go Faster on the bed with a Chilidog, but without the buns!

Sonic: -____-;

Shadow: You Bitch!

Janelle: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Shadow: I said I had a back itch!

Janelle: YEA RIGHT LIKE AS I WAS STUPID AS A well something stupid…. Uhh

Omochao: POINTY STICK!

Janelle: POINTY STICK! What? A pointy stick?

Dragon: I gots the secret weapon!

Omochao: does it go fast?

Amy: Guy's quite it!

Shadow/Janelle: I KEEP FIGHTING IF I WANT TO! .*

**~ Dragon Giggles as she lift up the object she is holding above the two Fighting uh...Fighters?**~

Dragon: YAY! MISSION ACOMPLISH! WERES MY PIZZA!

Hiei: This is getting to good…

**` Everyone laughs besides the two~**

Shadow/Janelle: OH FUCK NOW WHAT?!

Amy: Look up! You'll see what funny!

**~ Shadow and Janelle look up ~**

Dragon: You guys have to do it!

Shadow: oh shit… -_____-;

Janelle: Dragon, Put that DAMN MISSLE TWO DOWN! NOW!   

Dragon: To Late! You guys have to kiss!

Omochao: or you'll two will end up in BED! 

Everyone: Oo?

Omochao: bed of um... HI IM OMOCHAO AND I'M HERE TO HELP YOU! Press A button to jump Rapidly in bed? ^-^;

Shadow: this is getting to horny… I mean corny…

Omochao: somebody check for Shadows "Unicorn!"

Janelle: ::Walks away::

Omochao: Any takers?

Shadow: CHAOS SPEaR!

Omochao: ow! That's OUCHES! I'm gonna tell on the principal on you!

Sonic: ::laughing:: XD

Amy: ::nods::

Dragon: You both WON'T ESCAPE FROM THE KISSING PLANT MISTLE THINGY!

Hiei: …

Dragon: hey Hiei! -^_^-

Hiei: what now Baka…

**~ Dragon holds a Mistletoe under Hiei~**

Hiei: ::Looks up:: -O_O-

Dragon: Hey Hiei! Come here!

Hiei: NO! ::Runs towards Shadow::

Shadow: I c you are suffering from that pathetic kissing Plant…

Hiei: ::Nods:: 

Shadow: welcome to my world… well hell…

**~ As we were at when Goku and Vegeta looking for the missing item that Goku is looking for…**~

Vegeta: I Give up this looking… its BORING!

Goku: I FOUND IT!

Vegeta: what is it?!

Sonic/Amy/Dragon/Janelle: WHAT Did you find?!

~*Goku holds the item up high so everyone can view the item that Goku had found~*

Goku: A NUT CRACKER!

Omochao: HE CRACKERED HIS NUTS! ^-^

Vegeta: ::Sweatdrop:: All this searching for a piece of shit that cracks nuts… -_-;

Amy: That may be useful…

Omochao: Mister grumpy guy is pissed as his PANTS!

Goku: any body wanna crack my Nuts for the pleasure of it?

~* Janelle tries forcing Dragons hand to raise her hand*~

Dragon: NO! I WON'T CRACK ANYBODYS NUTS FOR THE PLEASURE OF IT!

Janelle: Hieis?

**~ Dragon was silent**~

Amy: well that explains a lot…

Sonic: tell me about it… well not all of it… How the hell you came back Janelle?

Amy: hey Omochao how would you know Goku ever crackered his Nuts?

Omochao: well he may did that… but I DID! Wanna see?

Amy: uh no, and besides you don't have that… um ...you know…

Omochao: Well I had plastic Surgery!

Amy: Oo how can you have plastic surgery it you are metal?

Omochao: watch! ::turns his back on Amy, then he faces Amy::

Amy: eww… wahhh? -________-;

Omochao: see I told you I did have it between my legs!

Amy: That's Just a bended plastic STRAW!

Omochao: well its plastic right! All I need is two cotton BALLS!

Amy: AHHHHh! SONIC!

Omochao: I never knew Sonic had 2 cotton balls! SONIC CAN I BORROW YOUR COTTON BALLS! MAKE SURE THEY'RE NOT THAT SILKY! SiZE SMALL PLEASE!

Sonic: Soon I'm gonna need Shadow to kill you…

Janelle: ever heard of Duck tape?

Omochao: I'll be right back!

Vegeta: Great, the wonders of how idiots disappear… any body have Wonder bread?

Hiei: you just took the word out of my mouth…

Goku: HOW?

Amy: With "WHAT"?

Hiei: O.O

Dragon: LEAVE HIEI ALONE!

Everyone: Oooooo

Omochao: MOOOOOOOO! ^0^

Vegeta: how did you get here?

Omochao: oh… BYE BYE! ::Disappears::

Dragon: I didn't mean it that way! ::Blushes:: -.-

Hiei: ::Sighs::

Janelle: "_If I only had something for those to be together…"_

Hiei: what!

Janelle: NOTHING! 

Hiei: you know I can read minds…

Janelle: I knew that … ^-^;

Dragon: what did she say?

~* Hiei Glares at Janelle evilly~*

Dragon: well?

Hiei: nothing…

Omochao: IM BACK FROM a PLACE!

**~ Omochao bought a tall box~**

Goku: what did you get?

Amy: Lets SEE!

Dragon: OUT OF THE BOX!

Vegeta: I hate that show…

Sonic: well that's obvious…

Janelle: tell me about it…

~* Amy looks through the box what Omochao had brung*~

Hiei: What did he bring? Books of how to sexually harass yourself?

Omochao: I never brought books of masturbation…

Hiei: ::Smacks forehead:: .

Dragon: so what did Omochao bring?

Goku: I hope its something "Useful"…

Omochao: YOU Bet!

Dragon/Sonic: O.o

Janelle: if its something not useful for Christmas, and it doesn't look like a Christmas decoration… I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS!

Sonic: Oh boy…

~* Amy takes out what the items where in the box…~*

Vegeta: well?

Amy: Hey! There BALLONS!

Hiei/Vegeta: who needs balloons for Christmas…

**~ Vegeta picks up a pack of "BALLONS" from the box and looks at it**~

Vegeta: ::SweatDrop:: -____-; (Drops the pack)

Dragon: …

~* Janelle also tends to pick up the pack and looks at it then Drops it*~

Janelle: Oh Gawd…. -_-;

Goku: well? Are they balloons or balloons?

Sonic: whats the difference?

Goku: they're balloons…

~* Sonic picks up one of the packs and examines it~*

Sonic: THESE ARE NOT BALLONS!

Omochao: But I bought the clear ones so they can be see throughable! ^-^

Everyone: O_O"

Sonic: these are Condoms!

Omohao: oh really? I thought they were see throughale balloons!

Amy: eww Gross how could you bring these here!?

Hiei: That is just mental issues…

Vegeta: were did you get so much of these things?!

Janelle: I knew he would ask that…

Vegeta: Is not like I need them… well yeaaaa- no! no!

Janelle: riiiiighhhhhttttt

Vegeta: Shut the hell up or I'll give you the consequences!

Janelle: Sha- um huh?

Omochao: well actually I never got these from a store…

Dragon: and weres that?

Omochao: I went to Knuckles's place see, 

Goku: oh boy a story!

Omochao: This box was beside a bush and I heard sighs and moaning and I saw very fast movements (Pause) Press A button rapidly to go faster! Then-

Dragon: ENOUGH WITH THE DETAILS! IT BURNSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!

Goku: aww I wanted to hear the details!

~* Silence was set all over the room *~

Goku: nevermind…

Omochao: Then I took the balloons away!

Janelle: for the last time! They are not balloons! They are… Well…you know….

Goke: well, we got to put these so called "Balloons" somewhere so we cant see them anymore and don't fell horny!

Amy: Definitely! Did you say Horny?

Goku: well Vegeta gets into that easily…

Vegeta: NO,NO I DO NOT! --___--*

Amy: O.O?

Goku: you'll see…

Omochao: Vegetas a Sexual monkey! ^-^

Vegeta: .

~*Goku picks up the box and goes to hide the box of… um …Plastics…*~

Dragon: I thought Christmas was about a Happy, Great, holiday to get presents! Not trying to seduce each other!

Sonic: you got that right!

Omochao: Seducing is to reducing, as reducing is to (Long Pause) …seducing! ^-^

Hiei: this is getting ridiculous..

Amy: Hey! I need to go shopping for holiday Food! Who ever wants to come with me, say I!

**~ No one in the room replied with an I**~

Amy: I'll pick YOU! Yea you! Pointy bush head!

Vegeta: Who me?! Ridiculous creature!

Omochao: Did someone mention Pointy? Because I have very big urges right now…

Hiei: ::Rolls Eyes:: C_C

Janelle: would you Stop with that annoying pointyishish sayings?!

Omochao: ::scoots closer to Janelle::

Janelle: Now what?

Omochao: ::Inhales:: Pointy Shadow… 

Janelle: ::covers Ears:: I NEVER HEARD THAT! |.|

Dragon: Amy, I thought you usually bring Sonic along with you all the time!

Amy: well, yea, but I know this may sound weird, but, I'll let Sonic on with decorating around the House and let Veggie come along! ^-^

Vegeta: NO! NEVER! NO- oh what the hell…

Amy: we'll be back soon!

Hiei: very soon…

Omochao: POINTY SHADOW!

Janelle: STOP! |.|

Omochao: POINTY SHADOW! ^0^

Janelle: STOP! |.|

Omochao: VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY POINTY SHADOW!

Janelle: ARGH! THAT'S IT!

**~ Kicks Omochao causing him to crash in a closet~**

Omochao: BYE BYE! (Crashes) X_X

Sonic: and that how admiration goes to assassination! ^-^

Hiei: Hey where's Shadow?

Janelle: oh yea… he hasn't been here for a long time…

Dragon: gee, I didn't know the mistletoe we'll make him that embarrassing…

Janelle: how would you know?

Dragon: Hiei told me-

Hiei: ::Covers Dragons Mouth::

Janelle: what?

Hiei: NOTHING! JUST NOTHING!

Janelle: ::shrugs:: okay…

Sonic: hey we are also missing Goku…

Janelle: I'll go look for Shadow Outside he's always like hanging around outside when its dark so he must be out there…

Dragon: I'll go look for Goku!

Sonic: I'll go make Hot chocolate! Wanna help Hiei?

Hiei: hn, alright, for the hell of it…

Sonic: if you need us, we'll be in the kitchen…

Dragon/Janelle: okay!

Dragon: to the bat mobile!

Janelle: would you stop saying that! Where in the hell would you ever get that dumb idea?

Dragon: my mind of confusion… full of Hiei- I mean Hieistoration…

Janelle: there is no word like that…

Dragon: did I mention confusion in my mind?

**~ Janelle goes outside to look for Shadow, while Dragon goes to look for Goku up stairs**~

***Mean while in the store Shop N Chaos***

Amy: Shopping… I love shopping don't you Vegeta?

Vegeta: NO! I definitely do NOT! Lets just get what we need, get it over with and leave! =_=*

Amy: awww you need so shopping fun!

Vegeta: NO! I don't need any shopping fun! This is ridiculous!

Amy: ::Tisks:: well…

Vegeta/Amy: Oo?

**~ Chaos was ruled all over the store**~

Kid 1: ::puts beans that are ready into his pants and crushes it with it::

Kid 2: YEA!

Kid 1: ::Gets up to reveal a mess of beans all over his pants::

Kid 2: and that is how beans were, made in toilet style! ^-^

Mother: (puts her hand in Kid 1) mmm tasty got anymore?

Kid 1: I got special beans in the restroom wanna taste?

Mother: I sure that sounds good!

People: (trying to do the same thing as the younger kids did)

Vegeta: oh gawd… ::Smacks forehead::

**~ Back in the home of Goku**~

Sonic: okay, next put in Chaos chocolate power…

Hiei: are we almost done?

Sonic: um yea… this only take 5 min or so…

Hiei: 5 Minutes?! Different?! What do you mean?

Sonic: well, Amy said it a special recipe for hot chocolate meaning its put in Special milk and Chocolate…

Hiei: it better not be that KIND of "MILK"…

Sonic: NO! NO! ::shribbles:: {.}

Hiei: I have a feeling it will be…

Sonic: stop worrying to much just enjoy life!

Hiei: Hn, _if Drag-_

Sonic: now for the list, power, check, um milk? Hiei get the milk!

**~ As we were on continuing the search of Shadow and Goku,** **Dragon searches upstairs ~**

Dragon: hey carrot man! Are you here? You sure take long to hide those boxes of…um…uh…um yeaa…BALLONIES!

**~ Dragon notices one door closed in the hall upstairs**~

Dragon: Goku are you in here? Cause if you are… ANSWER ME!

**~ Gokus Voice was not heard on the other side of the door~**

Dragon: Hello? Answer me! Don't make me get the Nutcracker! I mean uh BELT even though I don't have a belt with me, I can make on out of paper!

**~ again, no reply was herd on the otherside of the door~**

Dragon: That's it! I'm Barging in!

**~ Instead he opened the door without barging in** **as she did, the room was dark but little enough to see someone in the room~**

Dragon: Goku? Are you – GOKU?!

**~ Back in the store of Shop N chaos~**

Amy: oh! There's Eggnog! I bet all of us would like that! Don't you think Vegeta?

Vegeta: I DON'T CARE! LETS GO NOW!

Amy: I'll take 5! ^-^

Vegeta: why would you want to take 5?

Amy: well, obviously there must be one or two of us that are crazy for eggnog! ^-^

**~ Vegeta rolls his eyes and notices a guy making out with a candy cane on the pointy part of it**~

Amy: Okay, Lets go to the cash register and pay for this stuff! You got the money Vegeta? Vegeta?

**~ Vegeta ignores Amy and continues glancing, but this time he started to drool at the guy**~

Amy: HELLO! Mr. I can stare at anybody that sucks candy canes and I fell so Horny, LETS GO! _No wonder goku mentioned something about _Vegeta_ getting the horny so easy…_

**~ Vegeta Finally stops staring and Follows Amy**~

Vegeta: DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME HORNY! AND I WASN'T STARRING! DAMN IT! .*

Amy: (notices a little girl tugging Vegeta's Pants)

Amy: Hey Vegeta, there's a little girl trying to tell you something!

Vegeta: huh?

**~ Vegeta notices the little girl~**

Vegeta: what do you want you little pest?

Little Girl: Hey mister, you didn't tighten your pants right!

**~ Vegeta aloots and ignores the little girls weird comment ~**

little Girl: really Mister, you don't have your pants zipped right…

**~ Amy goes up to the cash register to pay**~

Vegeta: look little girl, why don't you go along and mind your own Girly business OKAY?!

**~ After the little girl was commanded to leave, Vegeta notices the little girls mother right in front of him**~

Little girl: Mommy?

Mother: Yes hun?

Little girl: I tried telling this mister behind you that he didn't zip his pants up right, but he don't listen…

Mother: that's great hun… (In a I don't believe you voice)

Little girl: No really mommy! Then why does he have a large candy cane sticking out of his pants!

**~ The little girls mother finally herd what her little daughter had said and turned around to notice Vegeta with an Unappropriate vision*~**

Mother: Gasp! That's not a Candy Cane! Hey SIR! O_O*

Vegeta: What do you want you Woman?!

Mother: WHY DON'T YOU TAKE THAT AT HOME IF YOU HAVE BIG STRONG URGES TO BRING HERE!

**~ Vegeta noticed and blushed with embarrassment**~

Vegeta: NOT AGAIN! ARGH! AMY!

Amy: There now I payed for everything, I think its time to go home! ^-^

Vegeta: (Tug's Amy) LETS GO NOW! -.-

Amy: Why the rush? (Pause)

Ahh! Lets go! I told you not to stare at anything that gives you urges! .

Vegeta: SHUT UP AND LETS GO!

**~ Out side at Goku's home, Janelle searches for Shadow** ~

Janelle: Now where is he? Oh great… now its very dark… SHADOW! Are you here?! HELLO! Shadow? DAMN ANSWER ME! OUCH!

**~ rocks were suddenly thrown from Goku's roof**~

Janelle: OKAY! I KNOW ITS YOU SHADOW! GET DOWN HERE! NOW!

**~ Continually rocks were being thrown from the roof**~

Janelle: Stop throwing ROCKS!

???: MOOOooooooo

Janelle: oh great… a surround sound that's great…. -___-; COME HERE DOWN!

**~ In Goku's Kitchen Sonic and Hiei with the drinkies….**~

Sonic: Hiei, are you listening?

Hiei: YEA! IAM! There's to muck gallons of milk! DIFFERENT ONES!

Sonic: Just get one! There probably all the same…

**~ Hiei sighs and just grabbed a random gallon of milk~**

Hiei: here….hn

**~ Sonic reads the gallon of milk to see if it's the right one**~

Sonic: Yup! Right one!

Hiei: I'M so DAMN BORED!

Sonic: okay! It's done! Now for the results! Here you can have a cup?

Hiei: duh…

Sonic: a toast!

Hiei: my ass…

Sonic: lets see how this tastes like!

Hiei: whoopee do… -_________-;

 Author: thanks for reading so far! Some of you that had read one of my stories must be wondering about The 8 pears of necklaces I did post another chapter long ago, and ill continue it afterwards later… so I'll get to finish it pretty soon…

Hope you enjoy this chapter ill be posting 2 chapter around this week or so send me reply of how you thought about this story! Thanks! :p


End file.
